


a girl from a different dimension

by robs



Series: she's a thief with an eye for nice things [fem!kurama] [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Dimension Travel, Female Kurama | Minamino Shuuichi, Gen, POV Alternating
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: È quasi comico il modo in cui questa missione è andata a rotoli ancora prima che cominciasse.





	a girl from a different dimension

 

È quasi comico il modo in cui questa missione è andata a rotoli ancora prima che cominciasse, ma Kurama non è particolarmente preoccupata per la situazione in cui si trova nonostante non sia per niente qualcosa di familiare. Per colpa dei calcoli sbagliati di Koenma e dei suoi aiutanti, il portale che avrebbe dovuto semplicemente portarla a Brooklyn per “negoziare” con un demone l'ha trasportata in una dimensione completamente diversa dalla sua: non sa come sia successo, non era neppure sicura che un semplice portale per attraversare le barriere tra i tre mondi potesse fare una cosa del genere, ma nonostante sia una situazione a dir poco bizzarra non è comunque la peggiore in cui si è mai trovata nella sua lunga vita.

Naturalmente viene attaccata prima ancora che il suo attimo di smarrimento per non aver riconosciuto subito ciò che la circonda svanisca: è solo grazie all'istinto che riesce a evitare la strana freccia scoccata dall'arciere in nero a pochi metri da lei, comparso da una porta che è piuttosto sicura che un attimo prima non fosse lì, ma è ancora più curiosa che preoccupata nel notare che gli strani tatuaggi che decorano la poca pelle lasciata scoperta dai vestiti del suo avversario somiglino alle incisioni che ha intravisto sul proiettile che ha evitato. L'aura del ragazzo è strana, le ricorda vagamente quella di Kuwabara anche se l'energia che la compone non è la stessa, e la frustrazione che compare sul suo volto a ogni freccia scoccata e bersaglio mancato la fa quasi sorridere: non ha la più pallida idea di chi sia questa persona, né perché stia tentando di ucciderla quando è evidente che neppure lui la conosca, né tanto meno da dove provenga lo strano potere che la sua arma contiene, ma è comunque divertente vederlo reagire in questo modo alla sua apparente incapacità di farla fuori.

“Non ti ho mai visto avere tanti problemi a eliminare un demone, Alexander,” commenta qualcuno alle spalle del ragazzo, e Kurama non ha grossi problemi nel cogliere la nota di preoccupazione nascosta nel tono divertito che il nuovo arrivato ha usato; la conferma che sappiano che è un demone non arriva come una sorpresa, non dopo il caloroso benvenuto che ha ricevuto, ma il fatto che questo Alexander abbia ucciso altri della sua specie è un'informazione interessante. Che sia un detective, o qualsiasi sia il suo corrispettivo in questa dimensione? È una possibilità che non può scartare, e che in qualche modo potrebbe spiegare anche perché l'aura del nuovo arrivato abbia notevoli tracce di un'energia che non riconosce ma che senza dubbio è di origine demoniaca: lei e Hiei sono stati affiancati a Yusuke, dopotutto, non è così improbabile che anche in questa dimensione succedano cose simili.

È quando Alexander scocca l'ultima freccia a sua disposizione, senza ovviamente centrare un'altra volta il suo bersaglio, che il nuovo arrivato decide di intervenire per mettere fine a questa strana impasse in cui si sono trovati: Kurama ha una frazione di secondo per sentirsi spiazzata dalle strane sfere di fuoco? energia concentrata? che l'uomo le scaglia contro, ma non ha grossi problemi a evitare anche quelle, non quando ha trascorso gli ultimi anni ad allenarsi insieme a Yusuke, e sembra che l'uomo si renda conto che continuare ad attaccarla sia inutile.

E magari che il fatto che non abbia reagito alla loro violenza con altrettanta violenza significhi che non è un nemico, ma Kurama è piuttosto sicura che l'uomo non sia arrivato a questa conclusione visto il modo in cui assottiglia gli occhi quando finalmente si sposta da dietro l'arciere e può osservarla senza una barriera tra loro: è uno sguardo sospettoso che si è sentita rivolgere più di una volta, e Kurama lascia che le sue labbra si pieghino in un piccolo sorriso divertito al pensiero. Quasi tutte le persone che l'hanno guardata in questo modo non avevano torto a non fidarsi di lei, dopotutto.

“Sei strano per essere un demone, lo sai?” chiede l'uomo dopo qualche minuto di silenzio carico di tensione, e Kurama non riesce a trattenersi dallo sbuffare una breve risata pur sapendo che la sua risposta non sarà accolta in modo positivo: dire che è strana è onestamente un eufemismo considerando la sua storia, ma è certa che l'uomo che ha davanti non abbia la più pallida idea della sua identità e che piuttosto sia abituato ad avere a che fare con demoni molto diversi da lei.

“So di essere in una dimensione diversa dalla mia,” ribatte senza particolari inflessioni nella voce, prima di allentare un poco il controllo che mantiene come d'abitudine sulla sua aura per osservare le reazioni dei suoi interlocutori davanti alla sua energia demoniaca: non ne è delusa, decisamente, visto il modo in cui trasaliscono entrambi pur tentando quasi con successo di nasconderlo. È troppo abituata ad avere a che fare con persone che usano l'impassibilità come espressione di default per non notare le minuscole reazioni dovute alla sorpresa che non si possono consciamente controllare del tutto, e al confronto questi due sono espressivi come dei bambini.

“E per quale motivo sei qui?” chiede l'arciere, tentando inutilmente di camuffare sia il tremore della sua voce che il modo in cui la mano che non è serrata sul suo arco si sposta istintivamente verso il secondo uomo come per tentare di nasconderlo alla sua vista, e Kurama può solamente ringraziare i suoi secoli di esperienza per il modo in cui non reagisce con una seconda risata per l'enorme errore che il ragazzo ha fatto mostrandole così apertamente il suo più grande punto debole; oh, se solo sapesse qualcosa di più su questo strano universo in cui si trova, è piuttosto sicura che si divertirebbe a giocare un po' con personaggi così particolari e diversi da quelli con cui ha di solito a che fare.

“Per un semplice errore di calcolo, presumo,” risponde invece, inclinando un poco la testa come se ci stesse davvero pensando su, prima di scollare le spalle con apparente noncuranza; non può dire di essere irritata dal modo in cui questa missione è andata a rotoli, ma non pensa che avrà il tempo sufficiente per esplorare questa realtà prima che Koenma apra un altro portale per farla tornare nella dimensione giusta e non ha intenzione di passare quello che le rimane provocando inutilmente questi due.

 

 

Magnus non è certo che invitare nel loft la strana ragazza che ha fatto scattare gli allarmi dell'Istituto con un furore che di solito è limitato alla comparsa dei demoni superiori sia stata una mossa intelligente, ma è piuttosto sicuro che lasciarla senza supervisione sarebbe stato decisamente peggio: è abbastanza sicuro che non sia intenzionata a radere al suolo la città, che sia davvero comparsa quasi sulla sua porta per una svista, ma considerando il picco di energia che ha avvertito quando il demone ha detto di provenire da un'altra dimensione è certo che Alec si sarebbe fatto venire un'ulcera al pensiero di non poter osservare ogni sua singola mossa. E non sarebbe stato l'unico, onestamente: non ha mai avvertito un potere simile in un semplice demone, nonostante la sua lunga vita e il suo legame con Asmodeo, e lasciare una creatura simile a piede libero nella sua New York non l'avrebbe fatto sentire a suo agio.

“Magnus Bane, Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn,” si presenta, quando la ragazza si ferma per qualche attimo sulla soglia del loft per studiare con un certo interesse le barriere che ha rafforzato qualche giorno prima, agitando una mano per invitarla a entrare: l'attenzione che sta dedicando alle protezioni del suo appartamento è quasi snervante. “E l'arciere è Alexander Lightwood, leader dell'Istituto di New York.”

“Kurama, al momento diplomatico tra i Tre Mondi,” risponde lei, chinando un poco la testa prima di superare la porta e guardarsi intorno con apparente curiosità. Magnus è inaspettatamente sollevato di aver dedicato qualche secondo, prima di seguire Alec in strada, a mettere al proprio posto tutti gli oggetti di magia che di solito sono in bella vista, e la scintilla quasi predatoria che per un attimo compare negli occhi violentemente verdi della ragazza gli dà l'impressione che la demone ne sia in qualche modo consapevole: si trovano senza dubbio in una strana situazione e con una ancora più strana ospite.

“Al momento?” chiede Alec, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle senza smettere di fissare la ragazza con aperto sospetto; Magnus flette istintivamente le dita per richiamare a sé la sua magia quando Kurama si volta verso lo shadowhunter con un sorriso all'improvviso tagliente e decisamente divertito sulle labbra.

“Bandito leggendario e ladro più famoso del Makai, nel tempo libero,” ribatte con il candore di una bambina che sta dicendo ai suoi genitori di essere la più brava della classe, e l'apparente facilità con cui ignora completamente il modo in cui la tensione nell'appartamento si fa addirittura più soffocante è qualcosa che in qualsiasi altra situazione Magnus ammirerebbe: al momento è troppo impegnato a rafforzare ogni singola barriera nel loft per evitare che le sue possessioni spariscano per sprecare energia a chiedersi quanta esperienza e quanti anni abbia davvero questa ragazza che, come lui, ha l'aspetto di una ventenne. Sospetta che ne sarebbe sorpreso, in ogni caso. “Non quando sono in missione, però, non preoccupatevi.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta il Drabble Weekend del gruppo [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).


End file.
